Gloomy Wood Troll
The Gloomy Wood Trolls are magical creatures and one of Magix's legendary creatures, shown in Season 6. History The Gloomy Wood Trolls live in Gloomy Woods, the forest of Magix, and devastated it until the pixies defeated, locked and chained them under their village for centuries. Appearance The Gloomy Wood Trolls are giant humanoids. They have glowing, red eyes, small nostrils and mouth with a purple tongue. There are two long, wooden horns on its head. They are muscular, and have bushes and leaves all over their greenish brown body. Before they were awakened, they have shackles on their wrists. Series Season 6 In "The Legendarium", Selina awakens the trolls, so they can revenge on the Pixies. Later, the Winx go there to help the pixies fight the creatures. Griffin commands Selina to end the destruction, so Selina stops it and locks both the Gloomy Wood Trolls and some pixies in the Legendarium. In "Legendary Duel", the Gloomy Wood Trolls were seen again in the Legendarium World. They were defeated by Aisha, using her Mythix power and the Pixies were saved. Magical Abilities The Gloomy Wood Trolls appears to be extraordinary strong. They can jump high and throw boulders to their foes. Weakness Although they are strong, they are not immune to physical attacks. Trivia *Trolls first appear in Norse mythology and the term is originally another name for Frost Giants but later, became a separate race of creatures in Scandinavian folklore, sometimes depicted as either as ugly and stupid man-eating creatures that turn to stone on being exposed to sunlight, or as being exactly like humans. In both cases they live far from human settlements and often overrun farms and kidnap people. **Trolls are magical creatures appearing in the Harry Potter series as large human like creatures that have an aggressive and unpredictable behavior. **Trolls also feature in the Lord of the Rings and The Silmarillion books by J.R.R. Tolkien, where they appear as a large, monstrous and unintelligent humanoid race inhabiting Middle-earth who were created by the first Dark Lord, Morgoth, and served him and later served his greatest surviving servant, Sauron, after Morgoth was defeated. *The Gloomy Wood Trolls and the Hunting Trolls might be two related species. *This is the first legend to be summoned by Selina. *This is the last of the legendary creature that appears in two episodes. *This is the fourth and the last legendary creature to appear in 2D and 3D. Gallery Gloomy Wood Troll - S6 Trailer.png|The Legend of the Gloomy Wood Trolls (Trailer) Gloomy Wood Troll - S6 Trailer 2.png Gloomy Wood Troll - S6 Trailer 3.png Gloomy Wood Troll - S6 Trailer 4.png|Gloomy Wood Trolls (Trailer) troll story.png|The Legend of the Gloomy Wood Trolls troll story 3.png|The Legend of the Gloomy Wood Trolls troll story 2.png|The Legend of the Gloomy Wood Trolls trolls2.png Trolls.png Av6wnMoSobU.jpg|Gloomy Wood Trolls in 3D IX Ow1WDJ9o.jpg TOnbzc9gb9Q.jpg Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Monsters Category:Magix Category:Trolls Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Pixies Category:Pixie Village Category:Minor Characters Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Legendarium World Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters